Memories
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: After the accident at the Cullens Edward decides it's best to leave... what he doesn't realize is Bella is pregnant after what was a romantic birthday present from him... What will Bella do? Song fic Within Temptation Memories, more chapters to come.
1. Memories

A/N- I do not own Twilight, nor the song Just an avid fan.

This is in Bella Swan's point of view, mainly thoughts but the vocals are done in quotes.… defiantly more chapters to come!

_**In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.**_

"You… don't… want me anymore?" tears started streaming down my face as I looked at the man I loved so dear.

"…No…" replied the stone voice of an angel.

With that he disappeared into the woods and left me… alone… I tried to follow but he was too quick. I never even had the chance to tell him… It was a wonderful birthday I had, he finally gave in and gave me a chance. Edward Cullen took my virginity, it was magical beyond words. But now I was left alone… cold… and possibly… pregnant.

_**  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.**_

Sitting in the bathroom waiting for my fate to be decided, I felt sick, I never felt this alone in my entire life. All of them were gone and I had no one to talk to. Edward always said but never promised he'd be there, and the time I need him most, he's gone. Luckily Charlie wasn't home, I'm not exactly sure what to tell him, considering this isn't even suppose to be possible… technically Edward is… dead. I didn't want to think about it at this point.

I looked down to the tiny positive sign on the test. I sighed in frustration and leaned against the door.

"This is… great… now what?" sighing to myself.

Shutting my eyes I couldn't help but think of those beautiful golden eyes, that perfect quirked smile, and that amazing body… I quickly opened my eyes wiping a tear that had fallen.

I'm alone…

_**The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why.**_

It seemed like hours, I just sat there. I knew I'd have to move eventually, Charlie would be home soon and expected dinner, I just wasn't sure if I should tell him… or give the baby up without anyone knowing the wiser. The thought had broken my heart slightly… an abortion? Could I really do that to another human… well… was this thing inside me even human? I heard the door and quickly walked down stairs.

"Hey Ch… Dad…" I called from the stairs. "Dinner will be a little late… sorry I got side tracked."

"Not a problem kiddo, I was actually going to go to Billy's tonight" he replied sheepishly "So we were just going to grab a pizza, but I'll get you whatever you want before I leave.

" Nah, I'm actually not hungry if I do I'll just grab some cereal, I'm going to go lay down, it's been a long day…" I spoke quietly.

Charlie looked at me with a half smile. "Listen Bells… I know it's been hard with Ed… him leaving so sudden, but try… for me okay… just try to pick up your spirits…"

I nodded and walked up the stairs again. "Goodnight Dad."

"Night" He called back, with that he left.

_**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**_

I turned on the laptop Charlie and Mom had gotten me. I think it was a 'this will cheer you up gift' but I didn't complain. Searching the internet I found a few clinics. I found myself thinking about him again. What would he say? Maybe he knew and that's why he had left… or maybe he wouldn't ever know.

I clicked into my music then lost myself in more thoughts.

_**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.**_

'A chance at a normal life…' I don't want normal, I want Edward… I want to live, breath, feel… Edward… I'm incomplete... numb.

That was the word… numb… no longer living but just a hard shell of body. I don't know why… but the uneasy feeling of being dead suddenly held a comforting grip.

_**  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.**_

I won't even know if he stops existing… maybe it's my turn to not exist… I don't think I could live with the guilt of killing my… our child… but maybe I wouldn't have to live at all.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts, chilled by what I was actually thinking. Could I do that? To him… if he cared… what if he came back all that he would have would be a grave to make peace with.

I wanted him more than ever...

I stood and walked towards my rocking chair to sit and rock myself. It held many memories… like the first night Edward stayed with me, when I was actually aware of it. The morning after sitting in his lap... this was my happy thought.

It just isn't enough to make me fly…

_**  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on.**_

Pregnant… alone… and there's still the chance Charlie won't act well… I could be forced to leave… though maybe he had a bigger heart then that…

Maybe getting this abortion is better… it's still early… it isn't really a baby yet is it… just a tiny shrimp puff… a little tiny human vampire living shrimp puff…

Maybe that isn't my option.

The window was open on this cold night… I hoped I'd freeze to death being in a tank top and shorts with no blanket. Maybe death was my ticket to escape it all… it is such a tempting offer, one that shouldn't be refused so easily… yet carefully thought over before making that decision.

Charlie would go back to how he use to be before me…

Edward would never know unless he came back. My heart hurt too much to even think he would, I would just be setting myself up for a let down.__

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

I have nothing left… all I hold are my thoughts and memories of a happier time.

No longer happy… eighteen and pregnant… with a vampire's child… how is this even possible? I thought vampires couldn't reproduce… it figures with my luck.

I leaned back and just rocked slipping back into my thoughts.

_**  
Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.**_

I love your smile… it's beautiful. I love your persona, I love your family… I want to be part of your family… I love you…

Why couldn't you chose me instead of trying to protect me… the only thing I need protection from is myself…

_**  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time.**_

I wished my end was coming, I still wasn't sure on what to do… my baby was growing… yet it's mother was dying inside. I don't seem fit as a mother… and how would this effect me in the long run? What would it turn out to be exactly…

It's future was just as undecided as mine was.__

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

What I wouldn't give to hear your voice, smell your scent, and feel your cool lips against mine…

I miss you… come back to me…

_**  
All of my memories...**_

I shut my eyes… hoping death would cover my existence without my own helping hand…

"Bella…?" I heard a small pixie voice call from the window.

Hope you enjoyed!

L


	2. Bleeding

Once again I own nothing just an avid fan :

"Bella…?" I heard a small pixie voice call from the window.

_**Lost, and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smilin' on the outside,  
But hurt beneath my skin**_

I opened my eyes quickly and looked… it was Alice!

"Am I… dreaming?" I asked quietly

She looked completely surprised to see me… and the reaction I gave her. "No… this is real Bella…" She ran over and hugged me.

"What are you doing here Alice? Don't get me wrong, I'm amazed you are here… but aren't you suppose to be pretending you don't exist for me benefit?" I hugged her back… I missed her just as much as I missed him.

_**My eyes are fadin'  
My soul is bleedin'  
I try to make it seem OK  
But my faith is wearin' thin**_

"Considering I was sitting with Jasper then I suddenly see you trying to kill yourself… then being alive but having an… abortion? I had to come back to see if you were still here… but who's the father?"

I looked at her a tear ran down my cheek. "The only person I've ever been with Alice…"

It took her a minute to realize what I meant, her eyes widened like giant quarters. "…Edward?! But… how I mean…" she looked me over once again "Really?" She seemed just as confused as I was.

"Yea… really… unless someone planted sperm in me while I wasn't looking." I didn't mean to be or sound aggravated with her, but I think I'm just too stressed to handle it. At this point I was starting to sob I couldn't take it… she reminded me of him… and all I wanted was to be held in his embrace. Alice hugged me again holding on this time like the end of the world was coming.

_**So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this hole  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleedin'  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up**_

"You can't kill yourself Bella… Edward wouldn't want that at all… and an abortion!?" She was whispering all this but I could sense her tension.

"It was all thoughts Alice… I'm numb and can't feel a thing…" I responded just as quiet but I knew she could hear me. This was comforting at least now I'm not alone… but for how long could this really go on? "Do you know where he is?"

_**I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed**_

She looked me in the eyes and stared for a moment. "Not at the moment… he tried staying with us for the moment… but he wouldn't do anything… he barely ate he didn't even want to wrestle with Emmet…" She was still staring, it was mildly unnerving… "…then one day he just left…"

_**And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see**_

"So he said nothing… and you haven't even seen a thing he's done? I can't do this anymore Alice… this… baby inside of me doesn't deserve a life I can't provide… a father unknown… and a broken life…" At this point I was going into hysterics. This really was my breaking point… my Edward… was gone… yes he was broken too but if he had any sense what so ever… why didn't he come back to me… was I really that terrible?

Alice was trying to calm me now more so than before… "Of course you deserve to live a happy life… now stop deciding your life is going to end…"

_**So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this hole  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleedin'  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up**_

I broke free of her hold, as light as it was. "If I'm so deserving why didn't he stay Alice?! Why couldn't he choose me… do you think he even known? If he did I don't blame him for running… I just wish I had more time… Why did you come here Alice? Do you even care about me like you say you do? Why did you and the others leave me too?!" I was raising my voice… I wish I wasn't being so harsh on her, but I couldn't help it… I knew I was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

_**So you come along  
I push you away**_

"Would you like me to leave Bella?" She rose from her spot looking more hurt then I probably did.

_**Then kick and scream for you to stay  
Cause I need someone to help me  
Oh, I need someone to help me**_

I froze in my spot… "Please… don't… I need you…" At this point I was light headed and not feeling too right. "Alice I feel…" That was the last thing I remembered as I slipped into darkness.

**Alice POV**

I caught her as she fainted, her blood smelled weak I figured she hadn't actually eaten anything possibly all day.

"Jasper…" I called out

A sudden swoop from the window and there he was standing perfectly in the moonlight.

"What's up swe… what happen to Bella?" He looked at me confused and suddenly his face went blank… "She's… pregnant?"

_**So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this hole  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleedin'  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them,  
I need someone to help me fill them,  
I need someone to help me close them up**_

I looked up at him… of course he could feel our emotions… and there was an obvious third emotion that wasn't exactly in the room but instead inside Bella's body. "We need to get her to Carlisle…"

With that we left a quick note stating she was going to be at Angela's, hid her truck so it looked as though she took it, and drove quickly into the night hoping she was going to be okay.

Hope you enjoyed :D as stated I don't own Twilight… Good Charlotte… or anything I'm an avid fan… sorry for the cliffy I have to keep you in some suspense :D

L


	3. No Air

Chapter three Once again I own nothing… this chapter is in Alice's POV.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **_

"Alice… I don't think she's breathing…" Jasper was now checking for a pulse. "There's something wrong… I feel… pain."

I sped faster through the night the speedometer now passing one twenty, I was glad for the Porsche Edward had given me. "What's happening Jasper?!" I hoped Bella was alright… I just thought she had passed out from lack of sleep and food… but pain?

"I'm not sure… I feel like I'm dying? I think the baby is in stress…" Jasper replied still holding Bella in the back seat to make sure she didn't roll everywhere. "She's not breathing…"_****_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh 

"Give her CPR Jasper!" I was getting anxious. Luckily we were almost at the new house in Alabama, an odd place for us, but that's where Carlisle got his new job, that and with the open spaces it wasn't too hard to hide about.

Jasper began CPR as I pulled out my cell to call Carlisle. "Carlisle… meet us out front Bella is in trouble… I know I know I shouldn't have gone but Carlisle… you're going to be a Grandfather…" I heard the cell phone hang up and I pulled into the drive way.

Carlisle was standing there… this was the most serious I've ever seen this man, which was definitely a scary sight to see. Jasper grabbed Bella's limp body and rushed out of the car.

"I still found her pulse and her breathing is weak… I tried…" He spoke quickly, sadly, and quietly. I felt horrible for him… I wish I could have held him telling him all would be well… but even that vision was far from sight.

_**  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you **_

"Let's move this to my quarters in the basement." Carlisle spoke mono tone turning and rushing towards the house, we followed him quickly… Bella just had to be okay._****_

It's so hard for me to breathe 

"She's not breathing!" Carlisle was working as fast as he could without hurting her. "Alice I need you to pump oxygen into her, Jasper you need to pump her chest to move it through, but be careful our hands could do more damage than good."

We both got to work trying not to kill her, this was easier said than done… we knew even if Edward didn't want her to be part of our world… if she was taken out of it we could never look him in the eye…_****_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air 

A small pulse pushed through the machine she was hooked to, it was steady as well as the fetal heart rate. I think she was more along than she even knew… of course she had to figure it out since we've been gone almost four months.

"Carlisle what happened to her? She was talking perfectly normal then suddenly passed out… I figured she hadn't eaten but suddenly she stopped breathing on the way here? That really not normal…" I looked at him with calm eyes, as calm as I could make them. Bella was still unconscious but at least breathing and steady.

_**  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**_

"From what I can tell… she hasn't been taking very good care of herself… it seems she just needs rest and something to eat… which someone is going to have to go to the store. I think she might be dying from a broken heart in figurative speech." Carlisle was looking at me amused with my facial reaction.

_**No air, airohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air**_

"What I mean by that is one can really die from a 'broken heart'." He made the little quotes with his fingers. "With everything that has happen, when Edward broke up with her she wasn't fully aware until the pain set it, I think it finally triggered when she found out she was… pregnant, which I still can't explain that yet… that's when a flood of stress hormones stunned her heart. It can trigger a type of 'heart attack'… so in sense she was dying of a broken heart… but she should be fine soon. Just needs some rest."

_****_

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  


Jasper left for the time being to steal Emmett and try to get some food in the house. This was a definite different experience… none of us have actually purchased food in many, many years.

I sat with Bella… she was still unconscious but her breathing and heart rate were going strong. I brushed her hair and talked to her… and the baby. I couldn't help it, I of course never got to meet my niece even if she was still existing… and this little boy or girl was going to be my niece or nephew… I wish I could see what it was… I pouted mentally but it hadn't made it's "choice" yet.

_**  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care **_

If I wasn't so connected with Jasper I'd doubt I'd realize he was behind me, smiling at the fact I was talking to Bella's tummy.

"I got the food… I wasn't sure what she really liked so we bought a bunch of things. Emmett was amused with the cheese whiz… he bought twenty cans of it for himself…" He sat beside me. "How's she doing…" He looked uneasy the moment he asked_****_

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  


"Well I think… Carlisle said she would have to stay here for a bit… so I'm going to Charlie's later to see if we can have girls week… it is her spring break after all."

"How are you going to explain your sudden appearance?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'll figure it out… but as of now the whole family is going camping and little ol' me doesn't want to go… I want to go shopping." I smiled at him. He took my hand and we just watched Bella for the moment.

"Should someone try to get Edward here?" He asked after many moments of silence.

"I really don't know… I had a vision he was coming back here… but then he changed his mind and I saw him staying where he's at."

He just looked at me, I could see something was troubling him.

_**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air **_

Bella's Dream State

I wasn't sure where I was or how I'd gotten there… but things seemed peaceful.

"Edward?" I whispered

"Hey love…" He walked up and hugged me. This was perfect, I knew sometime soon I would find my happy place and it was here in his arms.

"Oh Edward… don't leave me again…" Suddenly I felt nothing, I opened my eyes from my perfect embrace and I found myself falling into darkness… I felt like this was never going to end…

I fell into nothingness. _****_

No air, airoohhh  
No air, airoohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air 

Back to Alice POV

Suddenly her heart started to race making the machine go crazy. I sometimes wish Edward just changed her beforehand and none of this would have happened… for a human she's so strong and so frail. "Carlisle!" I yelled louder than I expected to, and he suddenly appeared.

"What's happening to Bella Carlisle?" Jasper looked panicked worse than before.

"She seems to be failing… this baby might be trying to kill her…" He started working trying to get her heart rate back to normal. _****_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep 

Jasper looked at him. "Carlisle… I think she's trying to kill herself… mentally and physically she's broken beyond words… I think her subconscious is trying to kill her… I hate feeling what she's feeling." He looked at me and left the room._****_

Tell me how you gonna be without me  


I was looking at Carlisle and he looked back at me. "Go comfort him… I got Bella." His eyes burned with dispair… he had so many lives on his hands at the moment… Bella's and his unborn grandchild… the mental well being of his son… and his son whom he feels is gone forever.

I nodded and walked out stopping Jasper before he could get too far. "Jasper… you know this isn't your fault…"

"I know it's not… but I still feel her pain… How could Edward do that to her? He didn't know of the baby of course but really… they were in love… like us…" He looked down at me with a slight smile as he touched my cheek.

I looked up at him and smiled.

_**  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

"Where's Bella… and what baby?"

I turned towards the voice I knew so well. "Edward…"

_**It's no air, no air  
No air, airohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**_


	4. Unknown Soldier

Hey guys… This is in Edwards point of view this time :D Again I own nothing… Enjoy

"Where's Bella… and what baby?"

I turned towards the voice I knew so well. "Edward…"

Edward's POV

For the first time in my life I've never been so scared…

Alice walked towards me, there was a sympathy in her eye. What I didn't expect… is for her to hit me in the head…

While smacking Edward upside the head "What the hell is the matter with you Edward! You left her… alone and you didn't even think of looking back…" There was a lot of pain in her expression, I had never meant for it to get out of hand… I was well on my way to coming back to her begging for forgiveness.

"Where… is… she… Alice…" I tried not losing my cool, I knew I deserved being hit… even for such a small blow… I deserved a lot more punishment but I think my worst punishment of all… would be Bella leaving me for good…

She pointed towards the door to where my treasure lied. "You need to know something before you go in there Edward… and maybe I'm not the right person to tell you… but…" She just stared at me for a moment, I tried reading her thoughts but she's gotten so good at not thinking of what I'm supposed to know. "She's… pregnant… and it's yours…"

_**Borderline,  
Dead inside.  
I don't mind,  
Falling to pieces.**_

I stared at her stunned. "We aren't sure how this is possible..." she continued speaking to me. "But it's defiantly… yours…"

_**  
Count me in,  
Violent,  
Let's begin.  
Feeding the sickness.**_

I nodded at her and walked into the room. There were machines beeping everywhere and all I could see was Carlisle working faster and faster without actually hurting her.

"What's wrong?! What's happening Carlisle?!" my voice was panicky and my cold heart was slowly breaking for what I've done.

"Her conscious is trying to kill herself Edward." He looked shocked to see me but held his calm exterior. "I'm trying to save two lives… but she seems to be stabilizing.

_**  
How do I simplify,  
Dislocate,  
The enemy is on the way.  
**_The beeping started to slow to a normal heart rate, I missed that sound. "Can I…" I walked towards the bed to stare at my sleeping beauty.

"The only way I'm going to let you do that Edward…" I stared at him confused, he had a light dark tone in his voice. "Is if you never leave her again… you can't keep trying to control who she loves… and who you love…"

I nodded. How could I leave her again? She's bared so much without me… at this point I vowed to never let her out of my sight unless she asks me to leave.

Carlisle started heading out the door. "Oh and Edward?" I looked at him. "She will be one of us sooner or later… it's what she wants… she's sacrificing her life to be with you." And he walked out. _****_

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight.  


I was left with the love of my life… taking a major hit on her life and my child's… because of me. I couldn't do anything but stare at her for the time being. She is so beautiful… so perfect… my Bella.

A smile made its way to my lips, this was the first time in a long time that I've smiled… and needless to say it felt good.

I ran my fingers through her hair. "I missed you…"

_**  
Full of fear,  
Everclear.  
I'll be here,  
Fighting forever.  
Curious,  
Venemous,  
You'll find me  
Climbing to heaven.**_

She was beautiful.

She is my love.

She is my life.

So many thoughts entered my head… why did this happen to her? She was pregnant… and I left her alone… probably scared…

All I could do is stare at her… and suddenly a twinge of guilt shot back into my mind.

_**  
Never mind,  
Turn back time.  
You'll be fine,  
I will get left behind.  
**_

I can't leave… god WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING… if I stay she's happy but always in danger… if I leave… what am I saying…

I crawled into bed with her and wrapped my arm around her waist just holding her. Of course I left the blankets on her as to not make her colder. This is where I belong.

_**Show me what it's like to  
Dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight.  
Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind.**_

I had to of been laying there with her for an hour… though it only felt like minutes. I felt her move, I watched her breathing… and her eyes moving under her eyelids.

She was my Monalisa Smile… and I couldn't help but love her.

I was so lost in her I didn't even see her eyes open slightly.

"Ed… Edward?" a whisper came from beside me.

"I'm here love… and I'm sorry Bella… I love you… so much." I responded, I'm sure if I could cry I would have. All I could think of doing was holding her.

She started crying. "Edward I'm so sorry… I'm pregnant I don't know how this happened you weren't suppose to be able to do that and… and… and…" At this point she was sobbing I felt horrible.

"Bella… Bella shh you have to calm down… you're going to make you and the baby sick." I was holding her but before I could react further her lips were on mine. I kissed her back so gently… this was perfect. _****_

It only hurts just once.  
They're only broken bones.  
Hide the hate inside. 

"Bella… did you tell Charlie yet?" I asked uneasy of what she was going to say.

"No… I want to… but I'm afraid of his reaction…" She looked at me tears still leaking from her face… it was breaking my cold heart to see her like this.

"I'll be with you when you tell him… until then… rest." I was playing with a strand of her hair looking into those beautiful eyes._****_

Show me what it's like to  
Dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight.  
Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life, 

Bella wrapped her arms around me and held on tightly. "I love you Edward…" she whispered again.

_**  
So I can leave this world behind.**_

"I love you too Bella Swan… forever… and a day." I held her back quietly humming her lullaby and she slowly went back to sleep.


	5. Landslides

Bella's POV- Once again… I own nothing

I woke up with a start… where was I? I started looking around when I noticed there were a pair of golden eyes watching me from a chair next to my bed.

"Good morning" He said quietly, he looked so sad.

"…Edward" I felt myself ready to cry again, I could tell I had cried recently my eyes were sore.

In a swoop he was laying next to me, and ever so gently he kissed my forehead. All I could do was wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his stone chest. I felt complete.

"I'm pregnant…" I murmured into his chest, tears streaming down my face.

"I know…" He was playing with my hair. "Does Charlie know?"

"I didn't tell him because I even just found out… I guess I should have known from the missed cycles but I thought it was just stress…" I looked up at him "Please don't leave me again… if you don't want it I'll give it up… abortion… adoption… name it."

I could tell I struck something in him because of my pathetic plea. I couldn't help it… I was strong on my own I was so much better with him… he is my drug… and I love him.

"We need to tell Charlie." He smiled at me and took my hand to stand up with him.

**I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
**

After some conversations with Carlisle about my condition, and Alice who somehow convinced Charlie that I would make a great slumber party companion Edward drove me back home.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked after what seemed like hours of silence.

"…No… I want to do this on my own… but wait for me…" I responded. I was nervous beyond belief and I wasn't sure how Charlie would handle it…

Edward stopped outside my house to drop me off then drove the car up a ways so Charlie wouldn't see it, I wasn't sure how Charlie would handle Edward back either.

**Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above**  
**Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life**

Before stepping in the door I took a deep breath. I slowly turned the door knob awaiting my fate.

"He…hey dad" I smiled at Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey kiddo! I didn't expect you back until Friday! Alice came and told me she was stealing you after school and not giving you back 'til then." He looked amused. I watched his face fall when he looked at mine. "What's wrong?"

"Dad… I've got to talk to you." I sat on the chair across from him

He just looked at me with an open expression.

**Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
Well...**

"…I'm… pregnant." I just watched his expression change from emotionless to raged.

"You're what?! Bella didn't I teach you… well at least didn't your mother teach you anything?! I know I haven't been around much but I at least thought you knew better… who's the father?" He was trying to keep his voice calm but his words still burned into me.

"Edward Cullen…" I said weakly. "This wasn't supposed to happen dad I swear… he wasn't supposed to be able to… it was one time… I…I… I'm sorry…"

"Out…" he pointed towards the door.

"Wh…what?" tears were streaming down my face.

"Get your things Bella Swan… and leave…" His face was red as fire and his voice was harsh. "I thought you knew better, maybe sometime you can come back… but now I just don't even know." He got up and walked away from me.

**Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well I'm getting older too**

I cried the whole time I packed up everything. I couldn't believe it… another person so easily turned their back on me…

I started tossing things out of my window… at least the non-breakable things. Like my suitcase of clothing, my pillow and sheets, everything else which was breakable I brought down with me. I heard the door slam and a car drive off, so I assumed Charlie left in rage.

Edward was picking up my items from the ground when I came out the door.

"I take it he didn't take that so well…" He muttered angrily.

I couldn't say anything, I wasn't sure how I was suppose to tell Rene this… maybe I could still have some family left…

"Let's go home… if you still want me" I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Bella… I'll always need you… never want…" He helped me with the rest of my items and we drove home.

**So, take this love and take it down  
Year and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
**

The whole ride home I held my stomach. There was life in here… maybe someday this child will see it's grandfather… maybe things are meant to be like this… an easier break so I won't feel horrible when I do leave and become one of the Cullen's…

**Well maybe  
Well maybe  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down **


	6. Fall For You

Ah… Okay so the first part is Bella's POV the next is Edwards POV and there is defiantly some smut… everyone likes smut but if you don't… shrugs don't read it I guess. ITS VERY GRAPHIC SMUT. Once again I own absolutely nothing… but I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Edward parked the car and helped me unload my belongings. Alice came out to help as well, she looked at me kind of sadly but then smiled.

"Hey, this isn't forever… he'll come around… he just needs time to cool off… trust me on this." She winked at me and took one of my luggage bags inside.

"I really want to say I hope she's right… but I know she's right… it just hurts…" I spoke quietly not looking at anything really, just the ground.

I could feel his eyes staring into me. "Bella…" I couldn't help but look up at those soft spoken words. "I have a surprise for you later… why not go take a nap now so you can stay up a little later?" He smiled at me and I smiled back and nodded. "Let me take the rest upstairs, you go get some rest."

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
It couldn't be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core.. **

As I walked inside I couldn't help but feel oddly calm, then I realized… "Jasper… Alice… would you two stop that! Mainly you Jasper…" I giggled a little bit, I could tell they were trying to make me feel better… and it was working.

"Hey… you said she wouldn't know!" Jasper came from behind the couch, Alice was giggling on the floor.

"I never said I had a vision love."

"Uh huh…" He looked at her skeptically then at me. "How are you feeling Bella?" He was rubbing his stomach and looking at me… it was kind of cute for Jasper, he seemed excited.

"I'm… okay I guess… Charlie didn't take things so well… I'm going to wait to tell Rene…" I replied looking around my new home.

"Good good… we bought you food, not sure what you liked but there's variety… and lot's of cheese whiz." He looked at me smiling, I felt calm race throughout my body.

"Go get some rest before Edward has a cow" Alice informed me pointing out the window to Edward who was glaring at my hold ups.

**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

I walked down the hallway to get to Edward's room. Out of nowhere Emmett came out in a… Darth… Vador… mask. I looked at him suppressing my fits of giggles.

"Bella… I am not your baby's fatthheerrr!" He tried to do the breathing sounds but he failed horrible.

At this point I was laughing really hard, I'm sure Edward heard me and I was more sure that was him coming up the steps.

"Emmett will you stop goofing around!" I knew that voice, though I was afraid to face the person whom it belonged to. Rosalie stepped out from the room Emmett came out of. "Oh… Hi Bella…" She smiled weakly at me then yanked Emmett into the room… at least she didn't glare… and she said hi!

"Bella" Soft words spoke behind me as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He let he head rest gently on my shoulder and kissed my neck. "I thought I said get some rest"

I shivered as his cold breath hit my neck, I missed this even for as cold as he is the warmth and comfort of his arms wrapped around me made me feel happy. "Yes… I was just going…" He took my hand and led me the rest of the way.

I laid down with his arms around me and I slowly swept off to dream land.

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find **

When I awoke from my dreamless sleep, I was surprised to still feel his arms around me.

"Mornin' beautiful" He whispered gently in my ear and softly kissed the crease in my neck. I wanted him… I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but I really didn't care at this moment. I turned my head to kiss his lips. Once again the intoxicating sensation surged through my body, he kissed me back with the same need I had.

After moments of just making out with him he broke the kiss, I was thankful because I needed to breath still. "Is this okay with the… baby?" He looked at my stomach with concern.

"I think so… I know people can…" I was just as unsure as I was and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop to ask Carlisle that would be socially awkward. Within a few moments he was kissing me again, my arms snaked around his neck and his hands were exploring my body.

**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you that I would never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start**

More heated minutes passed and I found both our shirts were off and he was working on undoing my pants. Even within all those touchable minutes it seemed our kiss never broke. Soon I was naked… and cold… but very… very naked.

Edward was staring at me, I felt… comfortable with him looking at me in my intimacy. "Your beautiful Bella… I love you" When those words were spoken he started kissing every inch of my body, his cool lips found my right nipple and gently sucked.

"I… I love you too… Ed…Edward" My breathing was staggered.

**Oh, But hold your breath**

After much attention to both my breasts, Edward came back up and kissed me. He was ever so gentle not to lay on top of me. His hands still exploring reached down further passed my waist, his masterful fingers found my sweet spot and started massaging. I gasped at this feeling and pulled him closer to kiss him, our tongues wrestling for dominance.

I reached down to undo his pants, as his feet slipped them off he inserted a finger. Once again I gasped at his cool touch it was so familiar yet so new. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and massaged his member with long strokes. I smiled at him when it was his turn to gasp. "…Bella…"

I looked into his eyes. "I want you Edward…" I was still jerking him lightly as I bit his shoulder then licked up to his ear. "Please…" I whispered. I was desperate for him.

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible to find**

He positioned himself up against my opening, still massaging my sweet spot I could feel myself getting close to my own release but he kept slowing up to make the moment last. Ever so carefully he pushed into me. First the head, which hurt and my body tensed up.

"Relax Bella" he was kissing my neck and whispering to me. He pushed further, god it felt amazing!

"I'm… trying… I haven't done this in a while." I whispered back unsure whether this pain was pleasurable.

Soon he was thrusting back and forth still rubbing my sweet spot, I was panting and moving my hips with him. This was amazing, our bodies were together, I was the only one sweating but I didn't care. I could feel my release coming.

"Edward… I'm so close… I'm gonna cum." I panted as he thrust harder and deeper into me… I could tell he wasn't putting it all in to not hurt me or our child.

"Cum for me baby" He was now rubbing me faster, still thrusting in and out. "Edward!!" I didn't scream because the Cullen's were home, but I knew it was loud, he stopped rubbing me but held on to my body and kept thrusting into me. "Oh god Edward I'm gonna cum again… OH EFF" After what was many multiple orgasms, holding off himself I could feel Edward about to reach his peak.

**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep**

"Bella… Bella… I'm going to cum baby… oh… fuucc…" I felt his release, he slowed the pace, but every slow thrust was rough and amazing. He pulled out carefully and rolled next to me taking me in his arms. "You were amazing…" He whispered to me.

"You did all the work… you were… incredible" I ran my fingers up and down his chest, his cool body felt great after that workout. After moments of silence I drifted off again, but before I left to dream land I felt his cool lips touch mine.

**And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep **

"I love you baby…" he was so quiet when he spoke.

"I love you too… forever and a day." I replied back then fell asleep. ****

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find 

When I awoke much to my dismay Edward wasn't there… but there was a note.

_Bella-_

_Come to the living room beautiful._

_Edward_

I sat up slowly… wow was I sore and brushed my hair. I knew I didn't have my clothing with me… and if Alice packed anything she would have it in her room… to make me her personal Barbie. I laughed at that thought. So I searched Edwards closet and found nice sweat pants and just a shirt.

After much searching I found my bra, I giggled at that and got dressed. I headed down the hall and noticed it was unusually quiet in the Cullen household.

As I entered the living room all eyes seemed to be on me… but there was an extra set… I held my face but stared with complete shock at who those eyes belonged to.

"Bella… I'm so sorry… I'll help I just didn't… I wasn't sure how… I'm… sorry… let me explain" Charlie sounded so desperate in his pleading voice.****

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

A/N I'm sorry for the wait guys… I always get so embarrassed when writing lemons hehehe I'm so immature for my age :D. Now I feel dirty and must shower this smut off me lol

-L


	7. It's A

Sorry for the wait guys! I took a small vay-cay to Pennsylvania lol soo… yes. Once again I own absolutely… nothing

BPOV

"Bella… I'm so sorry… I'll help I just didn't… I wasn't sure how… I'm… sorry… let me explain" Charlie sounded so desperate in his pleading voice.

"…Charlie…" I was really confused, wasn't I just kicked out? I thought I was disowned or something along that matter…

"Bella… I'm… so sorry…" He stood and started to walk towards me "Come home Bella I promise… I'll help any way I can"

I held up my hand for him to stop, I could believe it… first his initial reaction scared me, but now? "Charlie… this is my home… I'll come by often… but I want to stay here…" my voice sounded sad for him more so than the situation.

He stood frozen in place. "Is that what you want Bella?" He sounded so sad.

"Mr. Swan I do feel it's in the baby's best interest for Bella to stay… she had some difficulties in the beginning and I want to monitor her for the rest of her pregnancy." This time is was Carlisle who spoke up.

"Al…alright…" Charlie hung his head and began to walk towards the door.

"Dad…" I walked towards him and hugged him as hard as I could without killing anyone… figuratively and literally thinking of my child. "I'll come by every day…" I smiled at him. "You can't cook for the life of you anyways." He chuckled at me.

"Okay Bells… I'll see you tomorrow then?" He smiled hopefully.

"Of course…

With that promise he left. I turned to my family… I could defiantly see them as my family…

"Well… that was interesting… any chance someone would be willing to get ice cream with me?" I smiled knowing full well they didn't eat ice cream. They all looked at me and laughed slightly.

"And the cravings begin!!" Emmett waved his arms dramatically.

TIIMMEE PASSAGE

Six months along, I was standing in the mirror looking at my what seemed to be gianormous belly. As I promised Charlie, I visited every day at dinner time, to cook for him, that and it was just easier then eating in front of the Cullen's, though they didn't mind Emmett always seemed to want to stick his fingers in my food… which is gross.

Rene took it better than I expected… she was actually… delighted.

Still touching my belly, not really paying attention I felt cool arms wrap around me. I looked up in the mirror and saw my Edward.

"Hey beautiful" He kissed my cheek, then my neck, then turned me around and planted a big kiss on my lips. It was a delightful feeling.

"Hey my love… tell me how do you love me when I'm such a cow…?" I pointed towards my stomach.

He touched the planted that was now existing on my body. "You are so beautiful, and so gorgeous when your pregnant." He knelt down and kissed my tummy. It made me smile, he was going to be a wonderful father.

"Eww! Bella don't you know boys have the cooties?" An amusing interruption came from the door way.

"I like his cooties Alice" I laughed "And I think you like Jasper's cooties too"

"Yea… I do… kinda…" She looked at me and smiled "So Bella… how much do you looovvvee me" She looked so innocent, I knew she was up to something.

"Depends on the situation…" I eyed her cautiously from beneath me I heard a snicker, of course Edward would know exactly what she was thinking.

"So I was thinking about planning a baby shower for you…" She smiled at me so sweetly. "And by plan I mean do it no matter what you say… and by planning it no matter what you say in-titles me to force you to come because even your mom will be there."

I looked at her horrified, I knew no matter what I had to say yes… and she probably even knows the gender.

"Fine… but you have to tell me… boy or girl…" Carlisle just wouldn't tell me, he thought a surprise would be best I think he knew Alice would tell me anyways.

"YAY! I LOVE YOU BEELLLAA" She danced away "Jasper we need to go shopping!" She shouted, even though she probably could have whispered it and everyone but me would hear. "And Bella… it's a girl!"

My eyes looked towards Edward. "A girl…" A tear ran from my cheek.

He stood up and wiped it away then licked his finger… tears seemed to be something he missed. "A girl…" He smiled at me "She's going to have one hell of a time finding a boyfriend… she won't be aloud to date until she's married, and she can't get married until she dates… or a boy brings me a goat and a dowry then it's up for discussion."

I looked at him stunned, then busted out laughing. "A… goat? I thought for sure you would say lion."

"Yes… a goat." He wrapped his arms around me again. We were having a baby girl… we needed to pick a name… but that could wait. I rested my head on his chest and we just stood in silence.

Now I only have to worry about this party…

--

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! My boyfriend is being shipped to boot camp for the Marines in about a week so I've been trying to spend time with him before he leaves me for 3 months… I'll update sooner next time I promise!


	8. Unexpected Surprise

Sorry guys,. I suck at promises I think. My mans off to boot camp and I am Le sad… but he will be back in 12 weeks!

Bella's POV

Rene took the news better than expected, though she was a little disappointed at the fact I was prego out of wedlock… and it took me so long to tell her… but she cheered up when Alice stole the phone from me and informed her about the baby shower she was throwing, she also told her she would be flying in first class the Cullen's treat. This of course made my mom even more excited.

For the next weeks to come before the fly in, she called me everyday making sure I was taking my vitamins. That and she couldn't stop talking about being a young grandmother… I loved when she suggested when she took out her granddaughter she would look like a new mom. Rene was younger than me sometimes.

I was sitting in mine and Edward's bedroom for the time being staring at my overly sized center, still no name but we were close between Miracle, Hadley, or Bailey. Either way her middle names would be Esme Rene, we thought it would be cute since both grandmothers are having a blast with this whole baby thing. Though I was noticing I was bigger than a usual seven month pregnant cow… it was odd… that and Carlisle always seemed to do twice as much work when doing my check ups… I really hope there's only one in there…

"Bella!" Called a yelling Alice from the living room "The guests will be arriving soon! Now come waddle your butt down here so you are ready!"

Alice nearly spent three weeks on this party, and for a normal person it would take them two months, but no Alice took three weeks organizing everything. She even sent the boys on a full weekend hunting trip much to Edward's disagreement I conned him that he wouldn't want to spend the day with women ogling at baby stuff, not that we really needed a party for 'stuff' since the Cullen's practically bought everything already.

Much to my liking they actually listened when I objected to all pink items, I wasn't exactly a girly girl and neither would my baby girl be, of course she still had some cute outfits and a very pretty room theme, but it defiantly isn't flooded with pink.

"I'm coming Alice, jeez I feel like a blimp besides the whole floating thing, that would be amazing though not having to lift this giant tumor attached to my body…" I sighed trying not to heave myself down the stairs.

"Give her a break Alice, no one is as energetic as you." Rosalie spoke up she laughed at me trying to waddle and concentrate on not falling at the same time on the steps.

Esme grabbed my hand on the last few steps. "Here dear let me help you sit down." I continued to waddle to the nice big comfy couch that was reserved for the tub of lard… which was me.

"Jeez, for one baby and for only being 7 months along she sure is big…" I rubbed my belly, soon… soon this would be over.

"So uhm… Bella." Alice spoke sweetly to me. "I kinda… sorta… LOVE YOU very very very very much." This was too sickening sweet.

"Spit it out Alice… you've kept it secret long enough not like everyone doesn't already know…" Rosalie had a smile on her face… it was nice seeing that.

"So yeah… there isn't just one little one in your tummy tum." She smiled.

"…what?!" I just looked at her "But you see things… you said girl… only girl…"

"Hah… yeah about that…" She was smiling and rubbing the back of her head. "I sorta didn't see the other one… and then we decided to surprise you… since I just found out about two weeks ago… and Carlisle thought I knew… but don't worry everyone who's coming knows about it… even Edward found out this morning… man was he mad."

"Alice… why would you let me babies… be a surprise? I'm not a cereal box you know… there shouldn't be an extra surprise inside unless the box is labled so… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I'm unprepared… no name yet…" I slumped my head against the couch… I sometimes wondered why the Cullen's find my reactions to things amusing… not that I couldn't take care of another baby… I mean… I have the money the time… and many hands to help no doubt. No wonder Rene's been avoiding me the last couple days, she could keep a straight face on the phone but in person she's a dead give away.

"I'm sorry Bella… he just didn't make his decision to come out and say "Hey she's not the only one kicking it in here! I'm chillin out too!"

"…he?" Tears streamed from my face "I get a little boy and a little girl… jeez my hormones are crazy but really? Now we have to re-do the babies room…"

"Already on it!" Alice piped up and then she ran off to check the finger foods in the oven.

Esme just beamed at me "Surprise…!" She sympathize with the after shock factor…

Well… this does kill two birds with one stone… I mean I don't like how I found out being seven months along… but at least I had Edward with me… hmm Edward… I do like that name… Edward Charlie Carlisle Cullen… or maybe Devon…

Snapping out of my thoughts I heard Rene's voice. "Oh it's wonderful!" She was admiring the house and decorations I'm sure, she was a little early, obviously not a great cook so she offered to pick up the balloons… blue and pink…

"Hey mom." I said my voice with obvious stress "So you knew and didn't tell me huh?"

"Uhm… yeah heh" She smiled at me "It was very very hard! But hey you got one might as well tag on another and call it a lifetime"

I knew right there I was in for a long hall… The doorbell rang… the guests were arriving. I knew I could do this but I really wished Edward was here. Oh well…

I put on my prettiest smile and greeted people as they came in… my feet were way too swollen to stand at the moment but I'll get there.

Once again sorry for the wait… and sorry for the cliffy! I promise the next chapter will be out within the week and it will be full detailed baby shower fun!

Haha I'm not sure how the unexpected baby thing works… but I could so see Alice keeping it from Bella…

I own nothing


	9. Baby Shower

Authors note: I apologize for the long butt wait… my computer had crashed and I unfortunately had my documents in it… / I had to wait to fix it then take it back to the day before it crashed… fortunately my works were still alive and well lol. I don't own Twilight… and I promise I'll make it up to you.

Bella's POV

I put on my prettiest smile and greeted people as they came in… my feet were way too swollen to stand at the moment but I'll get there.

Everyone and their mother seem to be at this particular party… which was odd because I didn't even really know half of anyone... nor their mothers! It was a fun change though.

Jessica and Angela came together their smiles beaming at my rather large belly.

"Oh Bella! Two beautiful babies! I'm so jealous!!" Jessica ran up to me and started rubbing my belly.

I really hated when people did that… but I should complain it was a party and I wasn't going to be a party pooper… plus Edward said if I was good I'd get a surprise when he came home… I hoped it was sex… do to the current conditions of my body… and the sexiness of his I wanted him 22/7. I give myself at least two hours for a cat nap, bathroom breaks, and washing.

"Bella, this is just too great!" Angela hugged me and went to put their rather large gift box on the table.

It seemed as more people showed up the less room we had in the Cullen's already large living area. Women chattering everywhere and presents flowing like Christmas. I sighed mentally.

Alice noticed my discontent. "Ladies!" her pixie voice sang "First on the list of baby shower fun, could everyone take a seat." She waited patently for everyone to find their seats. "Alright. Now I want everyone to look under their chairs. If you have a diaper raise your hand." I watched as someone from each of the many tables raised their hands. "You guys all win, a bath spa kit!" I watched as Rose and Esme handed out rather large baskets of bath time stuff. They really must of put a lot of money towards this… I'll have to beat them later… not literally of course.

"Now no worries ladies… everyone will go home with something, anyone with a pacifier?" Her pixie voice giggled this time. I noticed there were fewer hands that shot up. "You lovely ladies receive a gift card to spend on whatever you want!" It was interesting see my three vampires interact with all these humans. Esme was probably the favorite among the group, but I knew Rose was the talk of beauty, unfortunately though I was the center of attention… the joy of my life.

"Finally" The excitement was building up in Alice's voice. "Will the person with the baby bib under their seat please stand up." I looked around and then heard my mother's voice yell "I got the bib!" Haha… sometimes she acted younger then me.

"Rene, you won a spa package, a gift card, and a movie package for two" She laughed as she handed Rene her prize. "Like I said ladies, don't be disappointed there are plenty of prizes."

The party went on without a hitch, the women chattering eating finger foods. I hadn't felt much like eating… I was actually not craving human food… but other substances… which was weird because blood made me nauseated.

Rose seem to be having a ball with the diaper changing game. Even with her super speed, she let the others win. It was nice to see her smile… Edward and I had be talking for some time and we were going to name Rosalie and Emmett as "godparents" but since there's now two little ones Rosalie and Emmett can be godparents to our little boy, and Alice and Jasper can be godparents to our little girl.

"Bella…?" Rosalie happen to be sitting right in front of me. She scared me, I guess I was mind wandering again. "You haven't eaten a thing… that's not good for the babies…" She looked at me actually worried…

"Yeah… I'm not craving… food…" I looked down embarrassed, how could I want such a substance when I'm still human!

She just looked at me for moment… I could feel her piercing eyes on me. "You… ohh…" she seemed to understand my discomfort. "You want… well the babies… want… well that's understandable… they are half vampire." She giggled "Give me a moment." She got up and walked to Alice and whispered something, Alice gave me a glance then walked quickly away. She seemed to be back in a moment giving Rose a cup to apparently give to me. I watched Rose walk towards me. "Here… sip it from the straw and if someone asks… its fruit punch." She winked and smiled. "Don't be ashamed… if it helps the babies and you it's a good thing."

I took a sip, and to my surprise… it was delicious. I sipped a longer more meaningful sip. I think I just died and went to heaven… except Edward wasn't there.

"Ladies it's the best time of the evening!" All the ladies piped down as Alice announced it was time to open gifts. I of course had my heaven in a cup taken away and I had to suffer through presents.

It seemed to go by actually very fast after this point. I received countless one-sies, pacifiers, bottles, socks, clothes in many sizes all the way to 24 months. Carriers, bouncers, even two bathtubs from Rene, she seemed to claim the bathing time area of gifts because the tubs were filled to the brim with shampoos, soaps, toys for bath time fun and all of the above!

What seemed like hours I had mountains of gifts. The ladies started saying their goodbyes and at the door Esme and Rosalie were handing out little gift baskets of goodies. Finally the last person left.

"Thank god that's over." I sighed and Rosalie handed me another cup and bloody goodness.

The three vampires giggled at me. "Well… it's not completely over." Esme said in a chipper tone.

"Yeah there's one more thing." Alice said nearly dancing in her spot.

"It's upstairs" Rosalie said as she handed me her hand to help me up.

"Oh boy…" I said mildly annoyed yet surprisingly excited.

I got a little help waddling up the stairs from Alice. "Almost there Bella." At this point she covered my eyes and lead me down the all to familiar hallway.

"SURPRISE!!" She uncovered my eyes and I blinked twice. Looking around at the most beautiful babies room in the world. Everything was a mixed blend of pinks and greens and blues, even yellow was in the walls. There was a large crib to one corner and two changing tables in the other… both looked to be made of find red oak. There were toys scattered everywhere in another corner, even two bouncer/swings. And there, was my wonderful family standing waiting for my reaction.

"Its… beautiful… thank you all so much…" I felt tears running down my face… geez I really was emotional.

I felt a cool arm wrap around me from behind. "Two beautiful babies…" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Your sperm must be pretty powerful. Right on!" I heard Emmett shout towards Edward. I glanced up and noticed he was already playing with the babies toys. "This music thing is pretty cool"

I giggled at him and Rose smacked him upside his head.

How on earth did I get so lucky?

I will update soon I promise… this time for sure.

Once again I own nothing.


	10. Baby Names and Darkness

I do not own Twilight!!

Bella's POV

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After a long day of belly rubbing, chattering women, and wonderful surprises… Edward took me to our room where we spent the rest of the evening.

Every caress and every kiss was even more tender than the first. He babied me sometimes… it was precious how gentle he was with me, even more so now that I carried his children…

"So you knew and didn't tell me huh?" I kissed him softly.

"I just found out as you did…" He kissed me back putting a little more need into the kiss.

Soon we were wrapped within the covers tangling ourselves further and our clothes flew everywhere. Every inch of my body was ready to explode with even the slightest touch from Edward. Since I was so large in my mid section Edward laid behind me on his side and held me close while I was in front of him on my side. I was ready for him, and it seemed he wanted me.

"Wait…" I sighed at Edward… we went through this every time we made love.

"Edward… you won't hurt them… they are surrounded by a water sack."

"But… what if I poke them… I couldn't live with the fact my child could end up with a dent in his or her head because of me…"

I smirked, and eased myself back and felt him enter me. We both gasped at the new friction. "Don't worry about them right now… they are okay… meanwhile… I'm frustrated and want you…"

Those were the last words I remember before we took each other into oblivion and back.

I woke up in the middle of the night to two beautiful amber eyes watching me, caressing my stomach.

"I love you…" I whispered

"I love you too Bella… so much." He kissed me softly

"You know… we need to pick out names…" I smiled at him as he helped me roll towards him onto my back.

"Shouldn't you get more sleep and we will discuss in the morning?" He smiled at me all too knowingly I was going to be stubborn.

"Nope… firstly… our little girl" I looked at him "I think Rosalie and Emmett should be the godparents of her… and I don't know what name… Rene Esme Cullen… or Esme Rene Cullen? Or if you had an idea…" I still couldn't believe that I was here with the love of my existence choosing names for our children… I got everything I wanted plus some…

"I think Rene Esme is wonderful… and Rose will be delighted being her godmother… and Emmett will have a blast with her… she will be the most protected girl in the world…" He laughed

"Damn straight!!" We both heard Emmett call from another room… he must have been listening. I joined in with Edwards laugh.

"Of course Alice and Jasper will be the godparents of our little boy… but I don't know about his name… it's so many C's… Charlie Carlisle Cullen… or Carlisle Charlie Cullen…" I looked at him for an idea.

"WOO I'm a godmama!!" Alice yelled from the living room…

"Well… so much for privacy in our own home" Edward laughed again. "I think… Charlie Carlisle Cullen will be perfect… and your parents will be touched… so will mine." His eyes glinted in the moonlight, he finally seemed… happy.

I smiled and yawned. "Rene Esme and Charlie Carlisle Cullen… We are going to have such beautiful babies… just like their daddy…" I stretched into his embrace.

"And their mommy…" He held me tight and didn't let me go that whole night.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

My dreams were a whole other world. It wasn't a happy place… it was sad… and I heard a distant crying in the background.

Who could that crying be? It sounds so familiar…

I continued walking down a strange hallway… as I crept further down the hall I seen a door with a light coming through the cracks… as I got nearer towards the door I noticed water spilling onto the floor from under the crack… an odd color for water… a crimson shade…

I opened the door slowly… the crying got louder and louder… and then I saw where it was coming from…

It was me… sitting in the bathtub with two dead babies on the floor and the blood came from me as I sat in the water and let it overflow… I noticed large gashes in my wrists and arms… and the bloody walls screamed alone in my face.

Suddenly I knew… Edward never came back for me… I was alone… and I had killed them…

x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I woke with a start tears streaming from my face.

"Bella?? BELLA?!" Edward was holding me close "What's wrong, what happened?"

"I… I… I… killed them… you never came back… then I tried to kill myself…" I kept stuttering I didn't want that in any world I lived.

"It's okay… shh…" He was playing with my hair. "It alright Bella… I'm here… forever…"

And that was the last thing I heard as I slipped into a unconscious blackness... someone kept calling my name… but it was ever so faint.. and I felt a pain brewing from my stomach…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

CLIFFYY!! hides behind M please don't hurt me! **  
**


	11. Little Killers

I do not own Twilight.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"It's okay… shh…" He was playing with my hair. "It alright Bella… I'm here… forever…"

And that was the last thing I heard as I slipped into a unconscious blackness... someone kept calling my name… but it was ever so faint.. and I felt a pain brewing from my stomach…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

EPOV

"Bella?" I heard her heart race when suddenly she went limp in my arms… "BELLA?!" I shook her gently but still nothing. Alice had already come in the room and was helping me get her to the basement to Carlisle's personal medical station.

"What the hell happened?" Alice nearly screeched at me.

"She woke up from a dream then suddenly the passed out!" Rosalie was on the phone with Carlisle and he would be home momentarily.

We laid her on the bed where she once laid before, only this time I was here… my Bella so strong and yet so fragile in this state. I watched as the flash of Carlisle rushed passed me then with all his efforts began to work on her.

"The babies are hurting her…" He said calmly as he continued to work. "They aren't responding well to her diet anymore… they've grown and from what I can tell they want blood, so they are taking from her."

Why couldn't I live a human life with her? Why did I let her con me into that night… none of this would have happened. I was so lost in thoughts I didn't even feel someone tugging my arm.

"Edward!" It was Alice, staring at me in a slight panic.

I just stared at her, I didn't know what to do anymore… this wasn't me. I was brave I could handle the world… and yet my love… made me feel so weak and in need of her presence.

"Edward you need to run upstairs to Carlisle's study and grab the vials of blood marked O negative."

I did as she asked and in a flash I was back with the substance that I do without and the substance that will save my love… human blood.

"This is going to be difficult." Carlisle looked at me as he grabbed the vials. "I have to put these needles into the babies… this could kill them, but if we don't try they will kill her. Are you willing to take that risk Edward?"

I hated being the decision maker… my loves life or my children's life… she would never forgive me if they died and it was my fault… and yet I couldn't live without her… "Do it." Was the last words that came out of my mouth as I watched Carlisle work hard to save three lives.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

CPOV

This had to be a hard decision for Edward. But Bella was fading fast… I had one shot. I carefully watched the screen of the two little ones fighting for their mothers nutrients and plunged the needle into her stomach. I hit home with the one and started the IV of blood I keep just in case. One more time… Bella's heart rate was picking up again, this didn't look good. I carefully implanted the long needle into the other child…

And that's when her heart came down from its race and palpitated like normal.

"Bella has always had some issues with these children. It's like her body wasn't meant to bear children at all… but she's putting up a fight. If she gets under too much stress she could crash again." I looked towards my son, he was stroking her hair. "What happened before she passed out Edward?"

He just looked at me for a moment. "She had a bad dream… she woke up sobbing, talking about killing it?" He looked just as confused.

"She's afraid she won't make a good mother…" Jasper's voice would of startled me if I hadn't noticed his sudden presence… where did he come from? "She fears that after the babies are born, and perhaps after she becomes one of us… she will hurt them…"

"But why would she even think that?" Edward always worried too much.

"It's Bella…" I chuckled. "Always worrying, just like you Edward."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

BPOV

Well this is déjàvu… I always end up in here somehow… even when I'm careful.

"Ed… Edward?" I said weakly… my stomach hurt so bad.

"I'm here love… I'm here" His voice cooed.

With those words I drifted off again, just to sleep… I was so weak from whatever events occurred that I just needed to sleep.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I promise a longer chapter next time :D hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far


	12. Cold but I'm still here

I don't own Twilight… :D

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

BPOV

I opened my eyes to the same atmosphere I had once known when I first came to the Cullen's home. Looking around I noticed moving wasn't an option because of all the needles… sticking in my stomach…

"You need to stop scaring me like that Bella…" Edward's voice startled me, I didn't even realize he was there…

"I'm… sorry…" I felt tears welting up in my eyes, I remembered the dream. "I don't know what happened… I had this dream… you never came back for me and I ended up killing them an myself… I woke up sick and dizzy and now I'm here… of course you know that last part…"

With one swift movement Edward was laying next to me holding me through the sheets. "Bella… I was always going to come back, I told you I couldn't live without you."

"What did you do while you were away?" I watched him as he stared off into space like he never wanted to visit his unhappy place again… and then he cleared his throat.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

EPOV

I cleared my throat… I knew someday I'd have to tell her how pathetic I was… my mind slipped to where I ran… I spoke slowly for my own sake

Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster  
can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back

"After I left you in the forest… I actually waited and watched you lay there miserable… I wanted so badly to hold you and tell you it all was a lie… but I knew I had to protect you. At the time though I was trying to protect you from me… at this point in life I knew I was just trying to give up my treasure for what I thought was your happiness…

when you hide, hide inside that body  
but just remember that when I touch you  
the more you shake, the more you give away

"When Sam found you, I left. For a while I stay with my family in a different area than this, but all I did was mope around all day and I knew everything they said behind my back, I knew they didn't mean it but it was still what they all were thinking…

"I was useless, I took up using my couch as a bed…

All I could do was frown at the memory, Bella was my soul and I'd left it where I should have been.

cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never  
we're far from comfortable this time  
cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never  
we're far from obvious this time

"Soon after I'd taken note of their frustrations I left… I had gotten my own apartment far away, I'm not even exactly sure where I was because I just walked.

"Once I'd "moved in" my life just seemed like a black hole, you took everything of me with you when I left… so I pretty much sat in a corner and stared much like I'm doing now.

"I began drawing you… I took no pictures with me, but I could see you clear as day… I could smell you… taste your scent…

"I missed you so much I even started hearing your voice.

"Mainly my life was in darkness, I sat with the lights out most of the days…

"I tried my hands on tracking Victoria… just so I knew she'd never come back, but I just didn't have a spirit to go forth with my efforts…

wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all  
now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck  
so fall into my eyes and fall into my lies  
but don't you forget  
the more you turn away, the more I want you to stay

"I know I sound pathetic… but I did try going on with my life as I thought you had… I soon walked outside, I had discovered the joys of sitting in the park on swings… it was peaceful. I decided if fate was kind someday we'd be holding hands swinging with each other

"At this point I got so fond of the park I just stayed there most of my time… it always reminded me of you, the way the wind would hit your hair lightly the way the sun kissed every inch of your pale skin… I once even thought you were there… but it was just a look alike

cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never  
we're far from comfortable this time  
cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never  
we're far from obvious this time

"I finally got the nerve to roam back home… to see if my family would once again take me in, and then maybe get Alice to come with me... to see you and beg for your forgivness

"I roamed for days wondering if I was making the right choice… if you had moved on I would leave once again and try to regain my life… but if you were still waiting for me… which part of me hoped you weren't… I would do everything in my power to make you believe how much I loved you and how much you meant to me…

"You've always been my Mona Lisa smile… you're my light, my dark… my world… before you I just merely existed in a world of blank… then you printed my Twilight onto the pages of my life..

"And I never want to go back…

you're so endearing, you're so beautiful,  
well I don't look like they do, and I  
don't love like they do, but I don't  
hate like they do  
am I ever on your mind?

"I came home to sad eyes… they didn't want to tell me… but Esme nearly shouted you were dying in our basement…

"I went downstairs… Rose nearly sobbing into Emmett's arms…

"And then Alice smacked me upside the head… and I knew right there that I would never do that again…

I felt Bella's gaze on me as she played with my hair, her touch still sent me flying into colors… I knew I had to make her mind forever… obviously not now… but soon… forever

COLD, you broke me from the very first night  
I'd love you 'til the day that I die  
I'm far too comfortable this time  
COLD, I loved you from the very first night  
you broke me 'til the day that I die  
I'm far too obvious this time

"Bella… will you marry me?" I reached into my pocket and retrieved my mother's wedding ring I planned on giving her so long ago…

She stared at me for moments that seemed like hours… for once in my life time was at a halt as I waited for her answers. What I didn't expect was more tears… and then she kissed me with all the passion in the world…

"Of course I will marry you Edward…"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

BUM BUM BUMMMMM :D


	13. Halloween

I don't own Twilight…

ANNNDDD go to my profile for a vote on what fic I should write next!!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

BPOV

8 months along… god I was a cow! Ever since Alice seen I said yes to marry Edward she's been planning for an extravagant wedding. I didn't want huge… but I let her have her fun.

I can't believe it's been this long… and I am so happy. We told Charlie as soon as I was able to get out of bed. Edward still babied me like I was going to break every two point five seconds. It was the most adorable thing.

Charlie took it well… he claimed at least Edward was owning up to his responsibilities. Rene was okay with it but she was still upset at the fact I was pregnant, she'll get over it eventually.

Everyone pretty much babied me in that house… I could barely walk on my own, I always had someone helping me. I was grateful for it though since I was carrying anchors on my waist.

Even Emmett was cautious around me… he also talked to me like I was foreign mainly with. "Bella… are… you points to me okay??" It was funny.

Today is October 30th. My favorite holiday is tomorrow, I wished the twins would have been born on that day but I still have about a month to go.

The family joined in the fun as they panted my large belly orange with a vampire pumpkin face. Even though it was the day before Emmett still couldn't resist the fact that he could paint me. They didn't do much for Halloween usually, but since this was my favorite holiday they put together a party to go through the night and into the morning. Alice was having fun putting up decorations as I decorated cupcakes for the trick-or-treater's in the kitchen. Rosalie was helping me as well.

"I heard most people don't let their kids take open products from strangers." Rosalie spoke still frosting the cupcakes.

"Well… usually they don't but I've noticed this town is pretty small and friendly… plus I don't think they will suspect a hugely pregnant teenager of wanting to kill their kids." I laughed "And if they don't want em… I'll eat em!"

"I think if you keep eating em… we won't have any for the kids!" Rose laughed.

"Yeah Bella… isn't that like your fourth cupcake today? Are you pregnant or something?" Emmett joked with me as he walked in the kitchen. At the same moment a book flew in the kitchen and hit him upside the head. "HEY!"

"Don't talk to Bella like that Emmett" Edward hissed from the living room, he was suckered into helping Alice decorate.

I just laughed as Emmett rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Bella…?" Emmett had a weird look on his face.

"What's with the face?" I looked at him.

"Did you pee your pants?" He pointed at the giant water spill underneath the table that started from my pants.

"Oh no…" I looked at Rosalie, and then the contractions started as well as my screaming. I think I was more scared than in pain… it's not every day you have a baby plus it was too soon.

Edward quickly rushed to my side and helped me up. "Someone call Carlisle, he's at the hospital!" Without a second glance he picked me up and rushed me to Carlisle's room in the basement.

Esme was waiting with a gown and soap and water. "Come here sweetie… we have to clean up your tummy before we change you.

The contractions were far apart, but every time I had one I wanted to curl up in pain. "It's too soon…" I was crying now as Esme helped me into bed.

"Now, now dear… having twins early is natural." She tried to comfort me

"It will be okay Bella I promise." Alice suddenly appeared with Jasper at her side with a video camera.

"Oh great…" My head fell against the pillow. "You are not taping my son and daughters birth!"

"Yes… yes we are, trust me you can show this to them and scare them for most of their lives." Alice grinned.

"Fine… but I will not show it to them! And you will get nowhere near my vagina during this process!" I glared at her, Jasper shot me an apologetic glance but laughed when I said the word vagina.

"Haha Bella said the v word!" Emmett laughed from the door way. "Carlisle's on his way home now."

"Do you need anything Bella love, water… ice?" Edward looked at me sympathetically. "I heard women crave ice…"

"No Edward I don't wan… OUCH!" I held my stomach as another strong contraction started. "KILL ME NOW!! THAT'S WHAT I WANT!!"

Edward just kept wiping my brow with a cool towel, Carlisle finally rushed into his office downstairs and hooked me up to all the machines and an IV. He checked me for how far along I was which was very weird to have your father in laws hand up there but oh well…

"We'll have to give you an epidural Bella… it's not going to be painless…" He looked at me very professionally.

"Needles…" I shuddered as Edward helped me up. He put my head into the crook of his shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"You have to hold very still…" Carlisle warned as I felt the pressure in my back pierce my skin. It burned… I ended up biting Edward trying not to scream. "Done."

I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry Edward…" I rubbed where I bit him.

He just smiled. "Didn't feel a thing love. He helped me lay back down."

"Now… to wait" Carlisle instructed.

"Not long now." Alice giggled.

"The cupcakes!!" I sighed sadly "All that work and I don't even know if I can pass them out."

"Don't worry about that now love." Edward smiled at me.

We waited for what seemed like forever… but to the Cullen's simple minutes. Emmett brought cards and we ended up playing strip poker… the only one who didn't have to strip though was me because I was already pretty much naked aside from the patient gown I had on. Esme was winning still in her dress, she did off the tights and shoes though, Edward had his t-shirt, boxers and socks on. Emmett was in his boxers Alice and Rose in their underwear and bras, Jasper and Carlisle both were down to their boxers as well, but they still had their socks on. I think they mainly did this for my amusement.

Unfortunately the game ended when Emmett tossed his boxers and ran around the room gloating his junk, it was funny and disturbing all at the same time. They all dressed and sat around again.

"Well this is going to take fo…" my eyes widened. The machine started beeping, this contraction was big. They seemed to be closer together for a while but Carlisle said it was normal.

"This is it Bella." Carlisle prepared himself to give birth to his two grandchildren. "On the next contraction I need you to push."

"Quick Jazz get the video camera ready!" Alice squealed, Jasper had been recording our waiting time but needed to switch the tape.

"Oh god this hurts!" I yelled and pushed the same time.

"Come on Bella." Edward was holding my hand. "Squeeze it if you have to Bella try and break it! Push!!"

"In with the good air out with the bad air!!" Emmett somehow managed to get dressed and find a foam finger as though he was at a football game.

"Emmett I'm going to kill youOuhaahgod." I threw my head back and pushed. "Jasper no camera owww hell!"

"Almost there Bella I see a head come on… you can do it" Carlisle was rooting me on. Relief shed over me as one baby was out, Rose took it, wrapped it and I suddenly heard it cry.

"A beautiful baby boy." She announced proudly.

Tears welled up in my eyes, then I remembered there's another baby waiting to get out. I groaned as another contraction hit and the pressure started again

"Come on baby push, push!!" Edward was trying to help me.

"I am pushing you moron!" I screamed… "I'm sorry Edward it just hurts sooo OAH!"

"Bella you have to push come on" Esme was wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"I can't! It hurts so bad…" I was crying and sweating badly by the point.

"Next contraction push Bella." Carlisle prepared for the next baby.

I pushed as soon as the pressure built up. Soon came the relief of having both babies out of me. I fell against the bed, Edward kissed me with all the love in the world.

"A beautiful baby girl." Alice said holding Rene Esme.

"Time born?" Jasper asked, he finally put the video camera down and was looking at the babies in awe.

"12:01AM and 12:05AM, we have Halloween babies." Edward smiled at me as Rosalie told us their times.

They put both of the twins in my arms. I stared in awe at the beautiful creatures Edward and I had made… "Happy Birthday… and Happy Halloween my loves."

Edward cradled me and our children as we enjoyed our new family.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Only 2 chapters left!! Review!! Also don't forget to check my profile for the vote… what do you want me to write next?

I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	14. Something Like You

Don't own Twilight… don't own the song… just the idea for the story :D

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

EPOV

It seemed like just yesterday my soon to be wife was giving birth to our two beautiful children… and yet today is here… the day I officially make Bella my own.

I was sitting in our room getting ready, Bella was stolen into the bathroom and I was not allowed to see her until the wedding, my mind wandered to the previous events that had taken place in the past month. Alice swarmed around getting everything prepared like some huge event. We had finally put our foot down to a maximum of two hundred people… unlike the six hundred she wanted to invite.

_**So many times I thought I hold it in my hands  
but just like grains of sand  
love slipped through my fingers  
so many nights I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers**_

I looked at myself in the mirror Alice place in our room so Bella could do her own vanities in the morning… Bella rarely looked at herself though. It was ashame.

My beautiful Bella… Mrs. Isabella Cullen…

"Edward…?" Emmett actually knocked. "It's time dude." He was dressed as our minister, he promised to behave… and Rose threatened him if he did so it was perfect.

I got up from my seat and walked down to our living room area. The huge room was perfect and the guests were all sitting, the brides side full of life and chatter and the grooms side which was too full of silent chatter that only I could hear. I looked up towards my best man Jasper standing beside Emmett laughing at me…

"_Looking good 'little bro'" _Emmett laughed silently

"_I promise as soon as she walks in that will be all you see…" _Jasper smiled sympathetically, he could feel my nervousness

_**  
Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
you must be heaven sent, I swear  
cuz...**_

The music began. Rose walked down the aisle first with our two little ones dressed in a fluffy white and pink dress… and the other in a white tux with a blue tie. Our audience awed at the site… "_Thank you Alice." _I thought.

Alice was next down the aisle, she danced her way to the front looking as pixie like as possible.

Then the music began… I looked up as I watched Bella and Charlie carefully make their way down the stairs. I'm sure if I could breath… I would have suffocated from lack of oxygen. She took my breath away. Her beautiful long white and black gown flowing down her elegant frame. The idea of being taken away was almost unnerving… but I didn't care._****_

Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me

As they both approached she kissed her father's cheek, I noticed the glisten in her eye like she was trying to hold back tears. Charlie took her hand and mine and joined them together.

We both looked at Emmett with smiles on our faces, not just because of the happy event… but the thought of Emmett as a minister was rather amusing.

"Dearly beloved…" Emmett began sounding very sophisticated… we all internally laughed at him.

I stopped listening because all I could do was watch Bella… my Bella… she was beautiful._****_

yeah yeah...something like you

"Uhm… Edward… you'll have plenty of time for staring at her later… say I do!" Emmett interrupted my thoughts and everyone laughed at me.

"I do…" I was embarrassed but I didn't care.

"And do you Bella take this man to be your awful… I mean lawful wedded husband?" Emmett laughed.

"I do." She looked at me those brown eyes wide and sparkling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… and family." He smiled and motioned to our children Rose was holding. "Kiss her already!"

And I did… I kissed my Bella so passionately I think I even needed to stop for air._****_

Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
oh your secrets I will learn  
even if it takes forever  
with you by my side i can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
cuz...

After our kiss everyone who was there stood up and applauded.

This was our meant to be, even if things were a little backwards, she still wanted me even after I hurt her. She gave me my life, my job, my children, and now she was willing to give me eternity and leave everything behind. But tonight I thought of other things, changing her would come sometime soon.

_**Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
**_

The after party seemed flawless, thanks to Alice no doubt. It was planned perfectly at Twilight so we wouldn't glitterize the humans.

We greeted our guests and Bella got passed around like a bottle of vodka at a teenage slumber party.

Finally after what seemed like hours without my wife I tapped Emmett's shoulder.

"Can I have my wife back?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Emmett winked at Bella. "But Rose and I were talking and we wouldn't mind having her for a night."

She turned bright red. I loved when she blushed. "No way Emmett… she's all mine now… forever."

"And a day" she piped up as she glided into my arms. _****_

Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me  
hey yeah...

And we danced the night away not caring about the watching eyes, it was perfect… she was perfect… we were perfect.

**Author's plea:**

**First… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Second… Please don't beat me… and or hunt me down and kill me… o-o**

**I know it's been ages! I promise I have a good reason… work… hunt down my boss!! Once he's gone I can update lol and school… my newly marine boyfriend wants me to live with him… but I need to finish college first so I'm taking major courses and going full time like mad!**

**o-o I promise I'll update again soon. **


End file.
